Five Senses
by metal goat
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around the five senses: taste, touch, smell, sight, and hearing. FE7, Modern day AU, RathWil Complete
1. Taste

_1: Taste_

There's a momentary confusion when the rushed, messy kisses cease. He looks into the other's eyes to try and figure out why, but only sees contempt and a frown.

"I hate the taste of cigarettes."

Blunt. How very… him. He pulls the other further into his lap.

"I dislike the taste of coffee."

Bluntness to match bluntness, though slightly more polite. A gleam of amusement lights up Wil's eyes.

"So we're even then."

It's not a question, it's a statement, but Rath answers it a with kiss anyways.

Maybe he can get used to the bitter aftertaste of black coffee.

--

Maybe it's just me, but I can really picture Rath as being a smoker. ...It probably is just me.

Next sense is touch, and this'll probably be updated sometime next week, saying my teachers don't decided to completely load me up with homework. But, um, thanks for reading, and any sort of critique is muchly appreciated.


	2. Touch

_2: Touch_

Between the heated, lusty kisses and the hands roving all over his chest, Rath is lost in a rather pleasant ecstasy. It's not until he realises Wil is messing with his belt buckle that the full impact of the situation hits him.

"Don't."

Wil stops kissing Rath's neck momentarily to send him a confused look.

"…I've never, um… that is…"

He trails off, suddenly embarrassed even though he knows he shouldn't be. Wil smiles, covering his mouth with his hand in a vain attempt to hide his laughter.

"Oh."

In a combination of both embarrassment and anger from hearing the amusement in Wil's voice, Rath pushes Wil off his lap and leaves, feeling stupid but not sure why.

Afterwards, Wil is left feeling confused and dejected, and more than a little embarrassed. He waits a few moments before getting up, now hurt and annoyed, before leaving to vent to Uhai.  
---

I've also always really seen Rath as being a virgin, 'cause he's just so... not sociable. And I've always thought of him as the kind of guy not to have sex unless he really, really liked someone.

Um, yes, sorry this took so long to put up, I meant to do so earlier but I was at an anime convention. So if anyone was at JTAF, feel free to bug me 'cause it'd be awesome to know some more people who were there. And, uh, many thanks to all who reviewed, it was much appreciated, and next update shall be sooner, promise.


	3. Smell

_3: Smell_

They lie there, exhausted, feeling empty.

The lingering scent of perfume and cigarettes is still on Rath, even after he showered.

Betrayal makes a hole in Wil's heart.

Guilt eats away at Rath.

"…I'm sorry," he says weakly. Rath is sick of this stupid, hurtful game.

"I love you," Wil answers, pretending not to hear. He holds tightly onto the façade.

There is a deafening silence. Suddenly, Wil kisses Rath, hard and fast and needy, wanting to replace the smell of perfume and cigarettes with sex and sweat.

"I love you," Wil repeats between messy, desperate kisses.

Rath doesn't answer.  
--

omfg angst. Um, I actually have the 4th one written, but I'm rewriting it so it's less bad angst, 'cause that's the stage it's at right now, and more into something happy. So hopefully it will be posted relatively soon.

Many thanks to both people who reviewed, it was much appreciated. Once again, reviews and any and all critique are much appreciated, so, uh, please review. It's a nice thing to do, you know?


	4. Sight

_4: Sight_

Rath is not an easy person to embarrass. Unless something unbelievably mortifying happens, Rath is generally unaffected by humiliating situations (something he has found to be very handy with dating Wil).

That is, of course, until Rath decided to let Wil come glasses shopping with him. (It really didn't help that Serra decided to make him wear a skirt that day).

"Ooh, ooh, Rath! You should try on these, I bet you'd look really sexy in them."

Rath's only response is to sigh and try to hide his blush, all the while hoping the saleswomen behind him stop giggling soon.

--

The redone version of Sight, which is really quite a lot better than the original. And, if you really think about it, Rath could look pretty hot in the right pair of glasses, yeah?

Many thanks to all who reviewed, you guys are great. The next (and last) sense to be posted is Hearing, hopefully sometime early next week, saying none of my teacher's spring anymore essays on me. And many apologies for not posting sooner, I honestly forgot about this. But! I promise the next post will come much sooner, and I won't forget again.


	5. Hearing

_5: Hearing_

Rath blinks once, twice, and tries to figure out what exactly Uhai's just handed him.

"…What is it?"

Uhai smiles, and Rath suddenly doesn't want to know. Anything that can cause Uhai to smile like that is automatically perverted and wrong and best not to be dealt with.

"A gag."

Rath frowns; he doesn't like where this is going. "…A gag."

"Yes, a gag. I have friends who work in the most interesting places, you know."

"And you're giving this to me, why?"

"For Wil."

Rath frowns again. "For Wil."

"Yes, for Wil."

They're going in circles and are both all too well aware of this. Uhai looks amused, and Rath just frowns harder.

After a moment, Rath speaks. "…Why?"

Uhai smiles once again, and Rath knows he's doomed. "Because some of us actually like being able to sleep at night, you know."

Uhai leaves, whistling to himself, and Rath can only blush and stare embarrassedly at the gag in hand.  
---

END


End file.
